My true oujisama
by LilDBZLover
Summary: Naraku on nearly dying decided to take a member of the Inu gang too. He fires his strongest attack at Kagome, who's frozen with fear. Soon she knows who her true oujisama is. MirxKag InuxKag.


(A/N) Hello everybody! After reading so many cool Inuyasha fanfics, I decided to make one of my own! Ehehe… Well I may not be as good as everyone else but I WILL try my best! As much as I want to practice language skills (Japanese), I've decided to make a completely English fanfic. Don't want to confuse some people (even if I would have a glossary at the end of every fanfic). I'm going to call this… My true oujisama! That's the only Japanese word I would me using! Oh and I might be using hanyou and kitsune and miko! Oujisama means prince to all the people who don't know Japanese. I can't be bothered to explain the rest! xD Well RxR and enjoy the fic!

**Inuyasha: Nobody owns me or my crew! Especially this fool over here…**

**Kagome: -Slap- How DARE you! Stop giving them bad impressions of us!**

**Miroku: I must agree. You are not acting like a gentleman.**

**Sango: Miroku, you're such a dork.**

**Shippo: Yeah! **

**Author (You will never know my name! Hhahaha!): ANYWAY… On with the fanfic! Seriously you guys are a handful… I don't want these people to start hating you now. Well I need to get some coffee, call me when the fanfic is over… Bye guys.**

**Inuyasha: Wait… The fanfic hasn't started yet… Doofus.**

Author: WHAT! –sigh- On with the fanfic! … My true oujisama – Chapter 1 – Risking one's life for the princess Prologue 

"Naraku, admit it! You've been defeated! Give up and surrender, that is… _If_ you value your life!" shouted a proud Inuyasha. He was covered in blood but he didn't care at all. How long he had waited for this day. Much longer than you'd ever imagine. Kagome gazed at the bloodstained hanyou. How she_ longed_ to be on his arm, gloating and shouting at that worthless Naraku with him. But there was only one problem. Just _one_ thing that stood in her way from making her dreams come true.

Kikyou. That lifeless _man-stealer_ Kikyou! True he loved her first but now after so many years of hating him she starts to love him again. The original miko – Inuyasha's _one true_ love. Sure he cared for Kagome but he definitely didn't love her with all his heart, let alone spend the rest of his life with her. She knew that… She knew that without a doubt.

End Prologue 

"You stupid hanyou!" Naraku teased, "Jeez… Do you think you're so tough when the most important thing in your life dies!" Inuyasha cautiously stepped forward. His eyes were red with anger. Kagome gulped. "What if Inuyasha doesn't think of me as important?" she thought, "What is he wants me to die because he hates me that much… But I love him! He couldn't betray me like that… Could he? _Please_ Inuyasha, make the right choice. My life is now in your hands." She looked at Inuyasha, trying to read his face. Kagome detected something strange coming.

"Don't you DARE lay your filthy hands on _my_ Kikyou!" he shouted, "Where is she! Show her to me, immediately! Kiyou! Where are you! Come out, I'll protect you!" Inuyasha looked around his surroundings to find the most important person to him. Ouch. That one hurt. **Deep**. Little did the hanyou know that Naraku was thinking that _Kagome_ was his one true love. Miroku, Sango and Shippo winced when they heard him say that sentence. Even Naraku could feel Kagome's pain. Telling by the look on her face he knew that she was _seriously _hurting inside.

Nonetheless she was the enemy and he was not supposed to understand their feelings, let alone care for them. Sango shot an _icy glare_ at Inuyasha. He turned to their direction with a confused look on his face. "Inuyasha, your such a… a moron!" she cried, looking at Kagome's direction with such sorrow. She could tell what was going on inside just by looking at her. Shippo shook his first in anger, "Inuyasha that was just mean! You are a nasty man! How **DARE** you!" he exclaimed.

The hanyou was confused, "What did I do?" he thought to himself, "I thought they'd congratulate me because I've fallen in love… Oh yeah_. Kagome_." He put his hand on his head and closed his eyes, not looking at Kagome. _Not _exchanging glances like they used to. Miroku stared in awe, looking at Kagome She looked so _angelic_ when crying. Her black hair was blowing wildy in the moonlight, her tear-stained makeup and her eyes were shimmering, searching for hope in her life. Searching for _love_… Something Inuyasha couldn't give her.

"Beautiful… _Angel_…" he told himself. A little bit too loud. Sango and Shippo heard what he said. They stopped glaring at Inuyasha and turned to face Miroku. Never have they seen him say those words with such passion. With such feeling. Either that or was he just being a joker to release the tension off Inuyasha's foul words. For that he got a clunk of the head from Sango and Shippo. But he didn't care. He was _entranced_ in the extravagant lady who stood before him.

Naraku was getting bored from all the silence. Maybe he was losing his touch. Bad guys were supposed to attack when their opponents were reading or not. That was what the bad guy code was all about! He wanted to kill these people, steal their newly found Shikon shards and just rest. But he was also on the verge of death. He had to wrap it up quickly before it was too late. He continued on, "Anyway, I will kill _this_ girl, your jewel detector then! Haha!" he gloated. Inuyasha still kept his back turned to Kagome who was drenched in salty water. His nose twitched. "Do what you want with her."

"Do what you want with her, I don't care!" he replied walking away, "She's _useless_ to me." Miroku's face began to redden. "Inuyasha, how could you do that to Lady Kagome! Without her…" Miroku was cut off. He was attacked by Naraku. The evil man blasted the monk with dark energy, knocking him down to the ground. "Shut _UP _you fool," he commanded to Miroku. Before the battle went off track he quickly said to the hanyou.

"Well then Inuyasha, I will take you up on that offer you just gaqve me," he announced picking up the frightened miko with his hand strangling her throat. He tossed her aside with relative ease. "DIE BITCH!" he bellowed. He gathered all the rest of his power in his left hand and launched his most powerful attack at Kagome. Someone had to die with him. He then heard Miroku shoud "NO!" and stand in the way to protect the girl. Naraku was shocked but then his mood lightened when he realised how strong his attack was. Blood spurted everywhere and pieces of flesh turned black. Miroku without a doubt had to be dead.

Kagome's POV 

Before I was about to get vapourised with Naraku's attack, I heard somebody shout, "NO!" Was that Inuyasha? Wow he can be sensitive at times. I would really miss him. At least he'll have Kikyou to keep him company while I'm gone. But now my time was up, I was about to die. Wait hold on… There's somebody standing infront of me! He… he's taking my life threatening shot! Could this be… my knight in shining armour! Oh Inuyasha, I love you too. I knew you'd come through for me… When this is over, I'll be sure to thank you with all my heart. Even though you love Kikyou I will still love you. Even if I have to be second best.

End of Kagome's POV 

"Damn it, the miko's still alive," Naraku spat while giving her protector an evil look. "Never forget this monk!" he cackled and flew in the air. Miroku laughed and wheezed with one eye open and his arm holding his ribs. "No… You never forget… THIS!" He shouted throwing 100 homing exploding tags onto Naraku. There was not one tag he could dodge. The tags drained his energy and blew up 2 seconds later. "Haha… I did it," Miroku said and breathed his last.

Pause 

**Author: Eh! Why did I make you die Miroku? You're supposed to be a main character in this!**

**Miroku: Don't ask me… I'm just an actor in the story. Too bad I died before I could have any fun.**

**Sango: -Clunks Miroku on the head- Will you shutup! This story's good so far. Hey Author, do you think you'll update?**

**Kagome: You think this story is interesting! I have to be paired up with… **

**-shudders- Miroku…**

**Inuyasha: -Jealous- Keh! Whatever…**

**Author: Is this jealously I'm sensing from you Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: … No…**

**All except Inuyasha: Yeah right! **

**Inuyasha: Oh whatever! On with the fanfic!**

**(Nothing happens…)**

**Author: Shutup you moron. It only works when I say it! Haha! On with the fanfic!**

………………………………………………………!

……………………………………………………!

…………………………………………………!

………………………………………………!

……………………………………………!

…………………………………………!

………………………………………!

……………………………………!

…………………………………!

………………………………!

……………………………!

…………………………!

……………………!

………………!

…………!

………!

……!

…!

Author: Anyway… Did you like the suspense…? Shippo ran to Kagome, screaming madly as he ran. Sango tended to Miroku's wounds. When Shippo arrived to treat Kagome he realised she was perfectly fine! Not a scratch was on her body, just tears. "Thank goodness…" Shippo murmered. Just to be sure, he asked her, "Are you okay Kagome? I was really worri-" Before he could continue, Kagome put her finger on his lips. She looked at the young kitsune. He was shaking with fright. "Poor little guy," she thought. She then suddenly remembered the man who saved her life from Naraku's attack. She sat up in an instant. "Where's the man!" She cried out. Shippo was confused. Who was she talking about? "The man who saved my life!" she answered. Shippo was about to point to the whereabouts of Miroku when he heard a high pitched "Eek!" "What's going on!" Shippo shouted running to the source of the scream, "Come on Kagome let's go!" Kagome stopped him. She looked at him. "Could you help me up? I'm feeling a little weak." Shippo nodded and helped his friend get up. They ran to where Sango was heard screaming, Inuyasha was there also, laughing his ass off. "Haha… The weakling's dead! Well you really took your time monk! Haha! Aha…! Ha… ah…! Lagome looked at Inuyasha with tears welling up in here eyes, "How could you be so cruel!" she asked, looking at her so-called "crush" with such hatred. "Si… si… si… s…" she babbled. Then she fell to her knees. The stupid lecher is gone! The pervert is gone" The one who cheered me up is gone… One of my best friends is gone… Miroku… -sob- is gone." And with that she laid ontop of Miroku's bloody chest and cried herself to sleep. To be continued… Author: Well what did you all think! Inuyasha: Keh! Rubbish! You could have done much better! Miroku: I wish I didn't have to die… Shippo: What did you think Kagome? I thought it was good! Kagome: It was really dramatic. Right Sango? Sango: Hell yeah! All: Well thanks for reading the fanfic everybody! Read and review! 


End file.
